A New Love
by AmethystStarr
Summary: As Tomos mopes over Nabile's departure, he meets a strange Ixi. Who is she, and why does she seem to know so much about Jazan? A/N Sorry! I wrote this when I was an unexperienced...13, 14 year old...maybe 12. So that's why it'll undergo some editing!
1. Meeting her

A/N : First of all, I want to say that I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own any of these characters, but Spica. Spica happens to be...me. And Last, but not least, I hope you enjoy my story.

In a humble, small, little hut, in the great city of Sakhmet, sits a solitary figure, still grieving over the departure of his beloved. Tomos, as always, is staring deeply into the photograph of a beautiful Ixi, his first love. He sighs as he has done so many times before after Nabile decided to marry that prince, Jazan, and leave Sakhmet. Tomos could not get over his loss. He had loved Nabile for so many years just to have some rich, good dressed guy take her away from him. Then again, he had never confessed his true feelings for the younger pet. Before he could continue his troubled thoughts, Tomos heard a loud, frightened scream coming from outside. He quickly stood up, knocking down the chair he had been sitting in, and ran towards the door to see what the loud scream was all about.

Standing in the doorway, Tomos peered outsideand saw a numerous amount of the palace guards surrounding a red Ixi a few huts away. Tomos studied the young pet. The Ixi had long, curly, brown hair held back by a blue headband. She was wearing a blue, long tattered dress and no shoes. In her wrist was a rainbow bracelet, around her neck was a silver chain with a heart and in each of her ears was one silver hoop earring. Tomos then noticed that the Ixi was holding two ummagines. Apparently, she had just stolen it. The guards started closing in on her. She looked from one guard to another. Then, she bent her knees and jumped into the air, landing in the other side of the guard-formed circle.

One of the guards, a blue lupe, cried,

"Stop, thief!"

as the Ixi started to run.

Tomos, hidden in the shadows, grabbed the red Ixi's arm as she ran past him, and, with his free hand, covered her mouth. Tomos, still holding her arm and mouth, led her inside.

The red Ixi struggled to free herself from Tomos's firm grasp. He finally let her .

With a grin, he said,

"Lesson number one about stealing: Try not to get cornered by half of the palace guards.".

The red Ixi looked at him and replied ,

"Thanks. Umm, one question: Why did you help me? And…what's your name?".

After a few seconds of silence, Tomos simply said,

"That's TWO questions. And to answer the first one, I helped you because you looked like you needed help. And my name's Tomos.".

He stared at the strange Ixi. She appeared to be one year younger than him, the same age as Nabile.

"Well…thanks. I almost got caught and…what?".

The Ixi looked at Tomos with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing. It's just that…you remind me a little of my best friend, Nabile. ".

The red Ixi looked at Tomos in astonishment and blurted,

"You mean The Princess Nabile? She's your friend!".

It was Tomos's turn to raise his eyebrow at this stranger's outburst. Everyone in Sakhmet knew that he and Nabile were best friends. And…why had he never seen her before? He knew everyone that lived in Sakhmet, mostly because of his stealing and spying actions.

"You are not from around here are you? Umm… what's your name ?".

Tomos looked at the stranger skeptically.

He knew that he had never before in his entire life seen her. And…why hadn't she told him her name after he had told her his?

"Well, my name's Spica. I just moved here from Mystery Island. I…"

Before Spica could finish her sentence, a loud sound erupted from outside.

She looked questionably at Tomos.

"That's the sound of the great Clock located inside one of the palace's towers. It is already noon. The rest of the Scarabs are almost due to arrive.".

Spica tilted her head. Tomos realized that, since she wasn't from around here, she did not know who the Desert Scarabs were.

"The scarabs are a group of pets that work together to survive the harsh life of the streets.".

Spica nodded.

"Can I join? ".

Tomos looked at her to be sure that she was not joking. Joining the Desert Scarabs was no game. You had to be willing to steal and do your share to be a member. Just looking at her serious face told him she was not kidding.

"I can try. I'll have to ask the gang. For someone to be a member, most of the Scarabs have to agree.".

"Ok. I'll be in a street near the palace. When you guys have reached a decision, look for me."

And with no more to say, Spica left the confused Tomos behind.

Had she gone completely nuts? The palace guards were looking for her and she was going to go ahead and become an easy target?

Shaking his head, Tomos opened the door and saw the rest of the Desert Scarabs approaching. He opened the door even more and headed towards the table to begin the Desert Scarabs meeting.

Every single Scarab present was talking to its neighbor. Horace and Zina, two of his best friends, sat down next to him. Zina noticed that Tomos was looking into space and shook her head.

"Tomos, are you still grieving over Nabile?"

Tomos instantly snapped out of his thoughts and looked at a worried Zina.

"Was I that obvious? Since when do you know about it?".

"Since forever! I must say, you really had a huge crush on Nabile!"

Tomos turned to look at Horace.

He was wrong! What Tomos felt for Nabile was much more than just a crush. He loved Nabile.

"I still think about Nabile, but she isn't what I'm thinking about."

Zina and Horace looked at each other. Both of them knew that Tomos always thought about Nabile and his statement left them shocked. Who else could Tomos think about that was not Nabile?

"I was thinking about this girl I just met. I think she would be a good addition to the Scarabs. And… "

At this point, all the Scarabs were looking at Tomos, wondering who the girl was. Tomos hesitantly continued,

"You guys should have seen how she got out of a circle of half of the palace guards. A leap in the air and she was out. So…What do you guys think? Should we let her in?".

All of the Scarabs started talking at once again.

"Quiet! Now, who thinks that…Tomos, what was her name?".

"Spica."

Tomos quickly said, afraid to get Zina mad.

"Alright," Zina continued, "who thinks Spica should join the Desert Scarabs?"

All of the Scarabs raised their hands.

"It's unanimous then. Tomos, where is Spica? We need to fetch her and get her scarab tattoo on."

Tomos, uncertain of whether to tell her, finally said,

"She's in a street near the palace.".

Before Zina or the other Scarabs could talk, he volunteered to go get her.

Tomos, hidden in the darkness of the shadows, walked to his destination. When he reached the street near the palace, he spotted Spica right away. She was sitting with her back leaning against the wall, staring into space. Tomos sat down next to her and noticed she had not seen him. With a devilish grin, he tapped her shoulder and Spica jumped up in surprise. Tomos chuckled softly.

"You scared me! So, um, what was decided?".

Tomos stood up and grab her arm to help her stand up. Then, he started to lead her back to his little hut.

"The …Scarabs decided…that…"

Spica interrupted Tomos's idea of suspense and rolled her eyes.

"Just say it. Yes or no?"

Spica stopped and turned around to look at Tomos. Tomos looked back at her with a sad look in his face. Spica tilted her head.

"I wasn't accepted?" .

Tomos broke into a grin.

"They accepted you. I just have to ask you something. Are you sure you want to be a Scarab? You have to get a scarab tattoo.".

Spica smiled.

"Bring it on!".

"Oh, yeah. And since my partner, Nabile, left, you are going to be my new partner in crime.".

"Okay.".

Spica smiled and followed her partner in crime.

"Wow. You did not even flinch when you got your tattoo! To be honest, I cried like a little kid when I had mine done!".

Spica turned to look at Tomos.

"I've gone through worst. And when was your tattoo done?" .

"When I was a little kid!".

Tomos and Spica laughed all the way to Tomos's hut.

"Well, home sweet home. You can sleep over here in this bed. It used to be Nabile's.".

Spica looked at him with a sad smile.

"Do you always talk about Nabile? I guess it must be hard to lose your friend and for her to go far away where you can't even talk to her.".

"Yeah, it is. Nabile has been my best friend for a very long time and I…".

"Had a crush on her?". Spica finished Tomos's sentence.

"Man, am I that obvious?".

Spica giggled.

"A bit. Umm, did you ever tell her how you feel about her?".

"No, ".

Tomos looked down and continued,

"I don't think it matters. She married a prince, Jazan. I don't think I'll ever be able to.".

Spica looked at Tomos with pity. She knew how it felt to lose a loved one. Jazan…


	2. Qasala

"Hey, Tomos! Look! It's a letter from Nabile!".

"What!".

Tomos got up from his bed and went to sit next to Spica in the table. Spica handed the letter to Tomos. It read:

_Dear Tomos,_

_Hi, how are you doing? I really miss you and the other Scarabs. Talking of which, are the Scarabs doing okay in my absence? I really miss you all. I really hate having to leave you and everyone, but Qasala needs me. Due to you being my best friend, I would like for you to come. Jazan and I would like to invite you and one of the Scarabs over for dinner and a one week stay in Qasala. If you accept, a carriage will arrive shortly after this letter, nod to the driver and get in. I hope to see you soon!_

_Your Best Friend,_

_Nabile._

"So…what do you think ,Tomos? Yes or no?".

Spica faced the indecisive face of her partner in crime.

"Yes! Umm, Spi, do you want to come along?".

"Sure. And don't worry. I'll be there to help you out. This is your opportunity to tell Nabile how you feel about her. I can even serve as a distraction for Jazan. It's not like I don't know him.".

Tomos looked up from the letter and stared at his new found friend.

"What do you mean, Spica?".

"The carriage is here. I'll tell you later.".

"Remember Tomos, just tell Nabile how you feel. Maybe she'll ditch Jazan and… you'll both be together, maybe not, but, at least…she'll know.".

Spica looked down and sighed. Tomos noticed how, as they got closer to Qasala, Spica seemed to get sadder and sadder.

"Spi, what's wrong?".

"Nothing Tomos. It's just that, this place brings back memories…".

Spica stared off into space again. Tomos did not understand what was going on. Why did he have a feeling that Spica had lied to him about where she had lived before coming to Sakhmet?

"Oh, look! We're here! Hey, Tomos! Isn't that Nabile?".

"What?".

Tomos peered out and saw his best friend and Jazan. The carriage came to a halt and Tomos opened the door. He and Spica got out of the carriage. When Jazan saw Spica, a look of surprise crossed his face, but a moment later, it was gone. Nabile rushed towards Tomos and Spica. She threw her arm around Tomos. Jazan and Spica both flinched.

"Tomos it's been so long! Hi, umm…".

Spica smiled for the first time since the trip to Qasala.

"My name is Spica. I'm a new Scarab.".

Nabile smiled back at Tomos, crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"I see you found someone to replace me. Well, Spica, I must say that you hit the jackpot. Tomos here is a great partner in crime. I sense you two will really make the Scarabs rich!".

"Nabile,",

Jazan interrupted the enthusiastic Ixi,

"don't you think your friends are a little tired after the long trip? You go ahead and go to the Dinning room. I'll escort our guest to their room.".

Jazan looked at Spica, who was looking at Nabile and Tomos as the two friends talked and talked. Spica and Tomos nodded and followed Jazan. He took them up a staircase ,through a brightly lit corridor with amazing and dazzling windows of various shapes and sizes and stopped in front of a brown door.

"This is your room. Inside are two bathrooms. When you are ready, come down and join us. The dinning room is the second door to the left." .

And without another word, Jazan turned around and walked away. Tomos opened the door and held one of his hands forward.

"Ladies first.".

Spica grabbed the ends of her dress and curtsied.

"Thank you.".

Spica entered the room, Tomos after her, and smiled again. The room was big, had two beds, two doors leading to the two separate bathrooms, Crystal ornaments, big windows, a balcony, paintings of Neopia and much more.

"Wow. I never thought I'd be staying in a room this big. It's like all of my dreams of luxury put together!".

Tomos gaped in awe. However, Spica did not seem to be astounded by the fancy decorations nor the furniture.

"Well, I'm going to get changed. By the way, that bed near the window is mine!".

"Okay, Spi.".

Without another word, Spica opened the door leading to her bathroom and stepped in.

Jazan peered from behind a golden pillar towards the door Tomos and Spica had just entered. Spica… Many memories filled Jazan's mind as he thought of the red Ixi. He wondered why she had returned. She had promised never to come back. Was she just here to accompany Tomos, or was she going to tell everyone…the truth? Would she speak? Jazan walked back towards the Dinning Room still thinking and worrying.

Spica walked out of the bathroom wearing a dress she had found waiting for her in the bath room. It was a royal blue color with a fancy ribbon on the back. Her hair was decorated with a simple golden tiara in her head. When Tomos saw her, he was speechless. Spica looked like a princess instead of a member of the Desert scarabs. Tomos looked elegant as well. A midnight blue suit similar to the one Jazan wore was waiting for him. And with his fur washed and clean, he looked like a very elegant gentleman. Tomos walked towards Spica.

"Shall we?".

"Of course".

Tomos and Spica walked towards the Dinning Room. Spica smiled. She thought coming back would make her feel miserable and unhappy. Instead, she was content and joyful. She wondered what was causing her to feel this way.

Tomos and Spica arrived at the Dinning Room two minutes later. They both took their seats next to each other. Nabile glanced up to look at Spica.

"You know, Spica, you look like an Ixi in a picture I saw the other day.".

"Well, almost all Ixis look alike. Could have been my look-alike or something.".

Spica forced a smile. Jazan held his breath and looked at Nabile. She just nodded and turned back to her food. That had been close. Too close. Jazan hoped that Spica would not talk. He looked at her with the corner of his eye. Would she keep quiet or tell everyone the truth? Jazan could not wait for the week to pass and for Tomos and Spica to go back to Sakhmet where they belonged.

The next day, Nabile invited Tomos and Spica to go to the Royal theater. They both agreed to go. When the arrived, Spica nudged Tomos and whispered to him,

"This is your chance. Now that Jazan is not here you can tell Nabile how you feel about her.".

Tomos nodded. Just as he was about to talk to Nabile, Jazan appeared claiming that he had finished his work earlier than expected. He then sat between Tomos and Nabile. Spica looked at Jazan with a frown. He was really trying hard not to let Tomos talk to Nabile. Did Jazan really think Spica would not keep her promise?

The week flew by. Every time Tomos tried to talk to Nabile, Jazan would show up.

It was the night before Tomos and Spica were to return to Sakhmet. Spica passed a note to Jazan discreetly. It read:

_Jazan,_

_We have to talk right now! Make up an excuse. I want to clear everything to you. _

_Spica._

Jazan stood up.

"Nabile, I volunteered to show Spica something a few days ago. It's one of those paintings in the Art Room. We'll be back.".

Jazan nodded to Spica. As she got up, Spica softly nudged Tomos's back. Tomos waited until Jazan and Spica left the room.

"Nabile, I have been…trying to tell you something for quite some time. Spica convinced me this was the right time to tell you.".

Nabile looked at her best friend.

"What is it?".

"Well, since the first time I saw you Nabile…when you entered the Desert Scarabs shortly after I did…umm…I don't know how to say this…".

Nabile put her hand on Tomos's shoulder.

"Go on.".

Tomos gulped. Telling her would not be easy.

"I…I…I love you Nabile.".

He closed his eyes and inclined his head down.

"What? Tomos…are you serious?".

Nabile looked at her friend. She could not believe it. Why hadn't he told her before? Why until now?

"Tomos…I love you ,too. But in a different way. I love you as if you were my older brother. I am sorry I can not return the same feelings for you.".

Tomos nodded. After some minutes of silence, he looked at Nabile and with emotion in his voice, he said,

"You know, I think that maybe, just maybe, my feelings for you have changed. My love is also brotherly. My true love…is talking to Jazan."

"Okay, let's get this straight. Jazan, I promised not to come back and tell Nabile…everything. I'm here because I'm helping Tomos!".

Jazan looked incredulously at Spica. Playing along, he said,

"Okay, if you are here to 'help' Tomos, then, what are you helping him with?".

"I'm helping him to tell Nabile how he feels about here! Okay? ".

Spica sighed.

"Jazan, I can't keep this bottled up! We have to tell Nabile now! If she finds out from some one else, you might lose her forever!".

Jazan sighed.

"I guess you are right. I have to tell her. Thanks Spica.".

"That's what I'm here for."

Tomos and Nabile were talking about old memories when Jazan and Spica came back.

"Nabile, I have to confess something. ".

Nabile turned towards her husband.

"I'll tell her Jazan. Nabile, there is a certain law that Jazan forgot when he married you. The law is that the older prince can only marry someone when his younger sibling has married first. It's a very weird law, but it is still valid.".

Nabile Spica looked back at Spica.

"But, Spica, I don't get it. Jazan does not have a younger sibling.".

Spica turned and looked sharply at Jazan.

"Nabile, I am Jazan's younger sibling. I am princess Spica.".

Tomos, who had been tilting his chair back, fell down.

"What!".

Tomos looked at Spica with his mouth wide open.

Nabile blinked twice.

"Then, what you are trying to say is that Jazan and I…".

"Are not legally married. If you wish, you can leave him for…someone else, or stay with him and wait for me to marry.".

Spica blushed.

"Spica, I really love Jazan. Tomos…"

Nabile motioned with her head at Spica.

"You should really tell her.".

"Tell me what?".

Spica turned her head and looked at Tomos.

"Spica. Today, I realized who I truly love, and ,no, it is not Nabile. It's you.".

It was Spica's turn to be shocked. Then, with a smile and tears in her eyes, Spica said,

"Tomos… I love you, too."

"Bye you guys! I'll really miss you two.".

Nabile hugged Tomos and Spica.

"Come on Nabile. It's not like we won't visit you and Jazan frequently. Bye!".

"I'll miss you, sister. And Tomos,"

Jazan looked at the Lupe.

"You better take good care of my little sister. Otherwise, I'll have to go looking for you.".

"I'll keep that on mind. Come on Spica, time to go.".

Tomos and Spica boarded the carriage. This time, they sat next to each other and held hands.


End file.
